playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/LegendGames Presents: Avatar City
Avatar City is the working title for a new video game idea by LeeHatake93, and would be developed by LegendGames Entertainment. It would be an open-world Sims-styled game that would combine elements from The Sims, Saints Row, Grand Theft Auto, and the creation mode from Soul Calibur V. Overview of Blended Elements Saint's Row and Soul Calibur: *Detailed character creation. *Full outfit customization, body morphing, voice editing, heigh/weight, etc. *Outfits can be any color, and you could apply stickers to them for unique designs. *Voice editing can be selected from several voices, and you can edit how high or low-pitched they are. *Malfestation features, which could make your character sound demonic, heroic, godly, or robotic would also be part of the voice editing option. *Characters can be edited at any time through plastic surgery offices, tattoo parlors, clothing stores, and hair salons/barber shops. *Outfits can also be changed or edited in wardrobes in the character's home. Sims and Grand Theft Auto: *Option to make families, being able to switch between multiple families. *Families can also interact with each other, and are able to have different jobs such as: waiter, fry cook, doctor, teacher, and etc. *Players may be adults or children. However, children are unable to drive, and will have their own vehicles such as bikes, go-carts, and skateboards. *Wives can give birth to babies, and the babies can grow up. Pregnant Avatars will be able to take maternity leave from their careers. *Families can also have pets. Pets can breed and have families of their own, and Avatars can give pets as gifts or sell them to pet shops. *Players are able to freely create the home for their families, and can create up to 20 households and neighborhoods. *Players get to choose whether their families are neighbors or live miles from each other. *When Avatars die, they are visited by Death, the Grim Reaper. *Option to drive any vehicle, including fake ones like jetpacks and hovercrafts. *Players would be able to actually take their character to work, indicated by an icon on the world map *Some jobs, like doctor and fry cook, would have mini-games, similar to the classes in Bully. *The main hub would be a large city, called Avatar City, which would be roughly half the size of Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto V. *Similar to the console version of The Sims 2, death is not a factor. You can continue playing as a character after they die, and you can bring them back to life. *Unlike The Sims, however, death is not limited to ghosts. Dead avatars may return to the world as zombies, ghosts, vampires, and other undead characters. They will be able to choose which supernatural form they take whenever Death comes to claim their life. *Players are able to kill NPC's. However, children cannot kill others as they will only knock out other characters. In addition, children cannot be killed by other characters. They can only die from natural causes such as drowning, being set on fire, and starvation. *Committing murders and other crimes will result in Infamy, which will attract attention from authority figures. *Increasing the rank of infamy will also attract higher authority. *The order will be: Police, SWAT, CIA, and Military. For children, it is: Older Children, Authority (Teachers or otherwise), and Police. *A cell phone menu is the basis of nearly everything in the game. It will allow players to call friends or services, access multiplayer options, and switch to Creation Mode, where they will be able to build/add-on to their home/neighborhood, and other features. *If Avatars are employed in the Criminal career, they may plan out heists with fellow criminals. *If Avatars are employed in Law Enforcement, they may arrest criminals, including those living in their neighborhood or even in their own home. *Avatars are able to be in relationships such as marriage or dating and may have sex, but of course, all sexual activity is censored. *Children are able to build friendships, which may evolve into relationships as they mature. *Sexual activity is called "The Vertical Cha-Cha", although the camera always pans out to a window during this time. Shadows may be seen in the window, and appear to be dancing, hence the name. *Fires can appear in houses. They will spread at a higher speed than in The Sims, and will not only burn down items inside the house, but the house itself if they are not extinguished in time. Life Stages There are more life stages than in the Sims series. Also, unlike The Sims, each life stage will have noticable age progress, such as an adult's hair starting to grey, or a pre-teen boy's voice starting to deepen, and an Avatar's death state is an additional life stage. In addition, an Avatar's hair will grow every few weeks, and their facial hair grows every few days. They can get haircuts at barber shops or salons and may shave in their home if they have a mirror above a sink. The length of the life stages shown is indicated by a normal lifespan. The length of the age will double each time the lifespan is increased (from Normal to Eternal), and will halve each time the lifespan is decreased (from Normal to Very Brief) Jobs (In Progress) Below is a list of jobs in the game. Jobs can be obtained by applying online, answering want ads, and any other real-life method of obtaining a job. Activities (In Progress) Other things that have mini-games or special features. Pets (In Progress) Each pet has a special perk for the Avatars. Vehicles (In Progress) Fictional Video Games (In Progress) Similar to the trend of games like Grand Theft Auto, in which real-life media, such as food or a movie, is parodied, this game would contain several game-within-a-game parodies of real-life video games. Some may be parodies of more than one, combining them in a somewhat odd way. Fictional Games (Descriptions) More information on the characters or concepts of the fictional games. No Holds Barred: Finishers A list of Brutal and Stage Finishers in No Holds Barred: Brutal Battle. Parodies The list of real-life games that each series parodies. Fictional Games Gallery Amara Icon.png Bill Icon.png Leona Icon.png Shin Ryoku Icon.png T-Bone Icon.png Mack Icon.png Brutal Battle.png Legacy Mack.png Trivia *''Avatar City'' would be represented in Brawl Super-Stars Legends through a stage crossover with Brawl Legends. *A customizable Avatar will also appear as a playable fighter in Brawl Super-Star Legends. *T-Bone is a parody of Saints Row's Killbane. *Mack and Baxter's names are taken from Jak & Mario (Mack) and Daxter & Bowser (Baxter). **Most of the characters and enemies are named after food, namely Shadow Baron Raizon (Raisins) and Princess Avocado.. Category:Blog posts